Silver Surfer v World's Finest Superman & Batman
by Starchief
Summary: In an attempt to escape the barrier erected by Galactus around Earth, the Silver Surfer breaks through a dimensional rift to the DC Universe. Such an outpouring of energy, however, does not go unnoticed by this World's Finest heroes...
1. Chapter 1: A Herald of a Different Earth

SILVER SURFER versus WORLD'S FINEST:

BATMAN & SUPERMAN

by

CHRIS SMILLIE

**A Herald of a Different Earth**

Above the Earth, a gleaming shadow sits atop one of the many asteroids doomed to fall to the world below. In the crook of his arm, this figure holds a board similar to that used by the inhabitants of said world for amusement. However, no such fun is attached to this forlorn silhouette.

This figure understands well the doom of these asteroids. For they, like he, cannot escape the pull of this world. They, like he, are doomed to spend their last days on this world. For this gleaming alien of the spaceways is confined to this planet.

Once this figure was a free-flying herald of the mighty being known as Galactus. Feared throughout the universe was his arrival, for that surely meant catastrophe for the worlds visited by the silvery harbinger. For Galactus meant destruction. For Galactus was death incarnate. For Galactus was the Devourer of Worlds!

But no more the majesty of space flight for this being. Awakened to the beauty of mortal man and the sanctity of life of even the most lowly of souls, this being made a decision that echoed across the galaxies. For this was the time that the Herald challenged the Planet Eater. That was the day that the one men call the Silver Surfer betrayed Galactus.

Naturally, even one blessed with the Power Cosmic could not hope to stand against one that had witnessed the end and rebirth of the universe. Still, it bought the Earth-men, for this is our world I speak of, some time. For once, Galactus, through fair means or foul, put aside his hunger when confronted with ultimate loss.

But the betrayal of the Silver Surfer was not forgotten by Galactus. For this treason, the Surfer was confined to our Earth orbit. Being denied the freedom to roam the galaxy was torturous to the Surfer. All the more so, since the love of this exile lay far across space – the beauteous Shalla-Ball - on the Utopian world of Zenn-La.

Still, the inhabitants of the world made their saviour welcome, you must be thinking. But you forget, this is our world, where prejudice and hatred of the different is commonplace. No, instead, this gleaming alien was hated and feared by our fellow man, increasing the misery of the spaceman.

This drove the silver-skinned alien to escape, no matter how futile his efforts. Once more, he drove at the barrier with all his otherworldly speed...only to end up clinging to his surfboard more despondent than ever.

Time and time again, as the Surfer soared close to the mystic boundary that held him in Earth's orbit, he asked the same question:

"Trapped! Shall I never be free of this accursed barrier?

Every single molecule of this Earth is but a prison to me."

But this was like no other time. A wave of enlightenment passed over the Silver Surfer's visage.

"...this Earth..."

Sometimes, as this silver-skinned exile is about to discover, we are our own prophets.

"But what of other Earths? Does the barrier still stand there?"

Now the crossing of dimensional barriers cannot be achieved with ease – even with the Power Cosmic. But this was no ordinary time. The dimensions were already weakened around the Earth by the team of heroes, knows as the Avengers, becoming deposited on the Counter-Earth of the Squadron Supreme. Now was the time!

Gathering every inch of power, strength and speed, the Surfer tore at the barrier, energy crackling around him, in a desperate bid for freedom! Blasting his power toward the boundary, a seething foam of hyper-powered particles lit up the night sky, concentrated on an area just over the size of a man. Every sinew straining, shards of silver skin flaking, the alien drove towards his prison cell shouting

"I must be...FREE!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Vigilance of the Batman

SILVER SURFER versus WORLD'S FINEST:

BATMAN & SUPERMAN

by

CHRIS SMILLIE

**The Vigilance of the Batman**

"NO...!!"

The Surfer collides with the immovable obstacle. His board in one direction, the man in another.

"The barrier stands!"

With a simple phrase of "To me, my board", the alien was reunited with his means of travel. Pain etched across his face, the prisoner sailed majestically through the planet's orbit, crushed by both the exertion and the futility.

But, something was not quite right...

"Perhaps, I am yet confined to this small planet...

...and yet...this is not the Earth I left."

With some measure of hope, if this figure can know of such a long-forgotten word, the alien glided towards the Earth. The Surfer noted that this Earth was slightly larger than the previous. The continent below resembled North America but the lights of the cities, so familiar to the former herald, were not in the same array as the world he had left.

In a curious mind, the Silver Surfer dipped his board and glided towards the land mass, thinking:

"Mayhap, the inhabitants of this Earth are of a less cruel nature?"

Let us leave the silvery alien on that thought for his arrival has not gone unobserved.

* * *

On the world that the Silver Surfer had emerged from, Earth's mightiest heroes protected the planet in the form of the Avengers. However, on this Earth, the major threats to the planet were handled by a band of warriors known as the Justice League of America.

Each member of the JLA were individual vigilantes in their own right, only uniting at the gravest threat. Monitoring of such threats was achieved by maintaining a roster of heroes on surveillance duty. Normally, the hero selected stood guard duty on the Justice League's satellite – home of some of the most powerful computers on the planet. One such hero, though, had different ideas.

BATMAN! The Dark Knight of Gotham City! Most of the JLA dreaded the monotony of monitoring duty. The Batman, however, looked forward to such obligations. Forsaking the mighty computers of the JLA satellite for the Bat-Computer, the most powerful computer in the world, Batman revelled in his surveillance equipment. From his Bat-Cave, the costumed detective monitored the electronic emissions of both suspected foes...and his closest friends!

The entrance of the Surfer had caused such a phenomenal rush of energy, that it could not go unnoticed by the Gotham Knight.

"The Bat-Computer registers a nuclear attack close to the JLA satellite," spoke the Caped Crusader.

Hijacking some of the spy satellites circling the Earth, the Caped Crusader focusses in on the anomaly.

""Wait, that's not a bomb...", exclaims Batman, "..that's a MAN!"

Although hailed as the world's greatest detective, sometimes this man of action knows when tactically the time comes to take a back seat. For this is not a crime that the Dark Knight can tackle. Rather,

"This is a job for SUPERMAN!"


	3. Chapter 3: Crisis on Earth

SILVER SURFER versus WORLD'S FINEST:

BATMAN & SUPERMAN

by

CHRIS SMILLIE

**Crisis on Earth**

In an apartment block in the centre of bustling Metropolis, a telephone rings. Clark Kent rises from his sleep concerned that the voice on the other end might be a terrified Lois Lane. At the same time, his hope that the caller is also Lois makes his heart jump that bit quicker.

With a bitter touch of disappointment, Kent soon realises the voice belongs to Bruce Wayne. It's business then. Clark is one of the few in this world to know that playboy and philanthropist Bruce Wayne is also the mysterious vigilante of the Batman. Likewise, Bruce is aware that timid, awkward, bespectacled Clark Kent is in fact the world's most powerful hero, Superman.

"Clark! Are you alone?"

Batman already knows the answer. Knowing how powerful an enemy Superman could become, Wayne keeps a close watch on Kent's activities. In many ways, Batman is disgusted by his lack of trust for one of his closest friends. However, Wayne had long since decided that emotions were something that got in the way of life and death. The surveillance remains.

Kent replies, "Sure Bruce. It's 3 am. Who's going to be with me at this time of night?"

The innocence of Kent's reply both warms Batman's heart and annoys him for his lack of reality. The world is a dark place. To fight it, you must know it. That's something Clark will never get.

Wayne continues, "I'm registering an enormous explosion a few degrees west of the JLA satellite. The energy readings are off the scale."

"Are we talking a military nuclear satellite explosion?", enquired Kent.

"Clark, this is the Bat-Computer I'm using here." insisted Wayne. "I can measure the flares of the sun. This is off the scale!"

"Wha--?" a shocked Kent replied. "Is the atmosphere in danger of burning up?"

Kent's thoughts turned to who he should save. Lois, sure. Jimmy, yes. But what about Bruce? Lana? Perry?

"The atmosphere is fine, Clark. The energy is focussed on an area approximately two metres square. And what's more...", continues Batman.

"There's a man in the middle of it!"


	4. Chapter 4: Alien Squared

SILVER SURFER versus WORLD'S FINEST:

BATMAN & SUPERMAN

by

CHRIS SMILLIE

**Alien Squared**

Ending the call quickly, Clark Kent sheds his night-clothes. In a matter of seconds, Kent had donned the red and blue costume of Superman. The famous S-Triangle could be seen streaking heavenward towards the energy burst.

Scanning the skies with his powerful vision, in a matter of moments, Superman had spotted the silver-skinned alien hurtling towards Earth. The energy mass the Surfer had entered from shone like a beacon behind him.

Putting the danger that he may be exposed to behind him, Superman flew head on to meet the exile. "Hold! Stand away from your...

...surfboard?!?!?"

Barely glancing at the Kryptonian, the Silver Surfer continued his journey towards Earth. Again, Superman blocked his path.

"Under the authority of the Justice League, I order you to accompany me." demanded Superman.

Hoping to avoid confrontation, the Surfer responded,

"Order? I did not escape from one prison to arrive at another!"

Picking up speed, the Surfer skimmed by Superman with the shout "Now, leave me ALONE!"

Kent was unimpressed by this pleading, and thought, "So, an escaped prisoner with enormous power?". Superman shot after the gleaming traveller, "There's no way I can allow him to go free."

Grabbing the hand of the fleeing alien, Superman calmly spoke,

"Surrender quietly or I'll have to use force."

Dismayed the Silver Surfer turned to confront his attacker with exasperation.

"In all dimensions, Earthmen must cause harassment to the unusual."

With a small blast of the Power Cosmic directly into the face of the Man of Steel, the Surfer shouted "I shall say it no more: LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Wiping his mouth from the energy release, the Man of Tomorrow was shaken but not hurt. He thought "If that's the extent of his power, then he is no threat to Superman."

Speeding like a bullet after the former herald, Superman quickly caught up with the gleaming skyrider. "Regrettably, you have forced me to use violence", said the Man of Steel as his fist connected to the jaw of the Surfer, "now come..."

"...quietly..."

Superman observed the atmosphere crackle around the interloper. Wild sparks of outrageous energy poured forth, lighting a halo around the board rider. Driven to anger, the former herald raged,

"Is it not enough I sacrifice my freedom to save your planet? My one desire for peace constantly thwarted by the Earthmen's insane lust for control!"

The extent of the Power Cosmic assailed all of Superman's senses. It registered on his X-Ray, telescopic and microscopic vision. The Man of Tomorrow's acute sense of smell and taste were assaulted by the energy exuded. Superman thought "His power! It's enough to shatter worlds!"

In tears, the Surfer continued to wail desperately, "I have no desire for battle. Merely to be free of the barrier that constrains me to Earth."

Sensing perhaps that the constraint and obvious pain of the Surfer may have indicated a confusion in regard to the threat posed by the gleaming alien, Superman offered an olive branch.

"I am also not of Earth. I only sought you out due to the energy that accompanied your arrival."

His head in his hands, the Surfer bowed agonisingly towards the Man of Steel.

"Again, I have misjudged the inhabitants of this planet in my desire for freedom." sobbed the Surfer.

With his hand on the shoulder of the shining prisoner, Superman slowly coaxed the saga of the Silver Surfer out of the tearful exile. The anathema to the gleaming alien's depression, Superman enthusiastically responded,

"Perhaps we can help? This planet has magic and science of great power. Maybe there's a way we can break this barrier for you."

The Surfer's face lit up in a way that had not been seen since his time on Zenn-La. "Magic? Perhaps this could accomplish what the Power Cosmic could not, for my powers are weaker in this dimension. Mayhap, the barrier be also!"

Looking over his shoulder, the Surfer could see the rip in the dimensions still fizzing with energy. However, this was just a temporary rent in the fabric of space. The alien explained how short his time may be in this dimension. Superman responded with an optimistic "Then let's head to S.T.A.R Labs and get you home again."

With that, the depression of the Surfer returned.

"...home..."

"...Shalla-Bal..."

Superman asked, "A loved one?"

Nodding in agony, the one once called Norrin Radd explained, "Freedom with no Shalla-Bal is but the worst banishment of all!"

In great torment, the former herald soared towards the rapidly-closing dimensional rift.

"Then my choice is made." spoke the spacerider. "The Silver Surfer shall return to the madmen of Earth to suffer indefinitely."

"For that universe has suffering but also Zenn-La, Shalla-Bal and...

...hope!"

Peace be upon you, my alien friend, peace be upon you.

Dedicated to Big John Buscema

_- no finer Chrome Dome artist -_


End file.
